


Milf in town

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, MILF, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mom just wants a late night snack.





	Milf in town

MOM: dirk!

TT: Whoa, Ms. Lalonde.

TT: Been a while.

MOM: yeah!!

MOM: shit

MOM: u here for rosie?

TT: I was. She here?

MOM: just missed her

MOM: went on a date i think

MOM: or out w her friends

MOM: she was like hey mother im goin out and she had her eyebrows done so it was probs w other pp

MOM: *ppl

TT: Well. Damn.

TT: There goes my plans for tonight.

TT: Great.

MOM: wat were ur plans?

TT: Just to hang out. Nothing too wild.

MOM: u suuure

TT: What are you implying.

MOM: do u fuck my daughter dirk

TT: This isn't the conversation I thought I'd be having today.

MOM: yes or no question

TT: Is "not yet" an option.

MOM: were u tryin to fuck her today?

TT: I don't know.

MOM: y fuck her when u can fuck me

TT: Pardon.

MOM: i mean obviously u want me youve been starin at my tits the entire time

TT: To be fair they're hard to miss.

MOM: oh come here

TT: *With a little sigh of confusion, he stepped forward.* What, do you usually try to fuck your daughter's boyfriends.

MOM: ur not datin rose lol *She pulled him closer, urging his head down to her chest.* give em a nice long look strider

TT: Uh.

TT: They're... Definitely. Bigger than Rose's?

TT: I have no idea what you want me to say. This isn't.

MOM: u can touch em if u want

TT: This is just some wet dream shit. Usually I-

TT: Oh God.

MOM: usually you what?

TT: *He reached forward, hands moving to grope at her chest through the fabric.* Usually I don't do too much talking in the wet dream scenarios.

MOM: hmm.. *She moaned quietly, urging his hands away for a moment to unclasp her bra under her shirt, letting it fall to the ground.* now that should feel better

TT: Not to be rude, Ms. Lalonde.

TT: Cause, really, I don't have the right to be rude. Not right now.

TT: *His hands continued to grope at her chest, his heart pounding in his chest. He could even feel her nipples through the fabric.*

TT: But why are you doing this?

MOM: im a lonely old lady who hasnt had any action in a while

MOM: the ol fuckbuddy got a gf and im ova here touchin myself 2 the thought of my neighbors fuckin me senseless

TT: First off, you're not old.

TT: Second off, holy shit.

TT: Third. Holy fucking shit.

MOM: *With a roll of her eyes, Roxanne moved his head to rest on her chest. Taking her breasts in her hands and allowing them to rub all over his face.*

TT: I think I'm definitely okay with this. I am... Definitely okay with this.

TT: Not that I know what you. Want from me. *He nestled against her breasts gently, hands moving to her hips.* Because really, it's hard to not act like a kid in titty wonderland.

TT: As opposed to some sort of impressive, dominant man.

MOM: are u rly impressive dirk bc ur nearly keeling over at the sight of tits

TT: I'm just saying, if you're expecting that, you've come to the wrong place.

TT: The very, very wrong place.

TT: Instead you've found a boy with some odd MILF complexes.

MOM: god

MOM: just shut up and suck on my tits

TT: Yeah. Uh. Can do. *His hands moved to tug up her shirt, exposing her breasts to him. Trying his best to maintain his composure, he leaned forward to gently lock his lips around a nipple, beginning to suck at the bud roughly.*

MOM: oh fuck *It took a lot in her to not crush his skull, attempting to hold him still. Instead, she did the opposite, pushing him away gently after a moment before taking his hand and leading him towards the couch. The milf took a seat, dragging him down with her.* continue honey

TT: *He took a seat in her lap and continued, same as earlier. His hand kneaded and tugged at her other nipple, making sure to give both breasts attention. After a bit, he switched, beginning to suck on the other while his hands swapped as well.*

MOM: *Fuck willpower, Roxanne had her hand in his hair, holding him still as she bucked her chest up in his mouth. Her free hand moving to palm him through his pants. Giving his dick a rather hard squeeze. Well, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to cause him to moan out.*

TT: *Fuck dignity, Dirk was already moaning against her chest, giving her bud a gentle bite, before continuing to suck. His hips rolled against her hand, rutting his dick against her palm, groaning against her skin whenever the friction got him just right.*

MOM: god ive never had a man be so in love with my tits before, guess i should fuck guys in their 20s more often

MOM: honestly... ur doin such a good job honey

MOM: u wanna fuck my tits? im sure ur dick is big enough to make it work

TT: God. I've been waiting my entire life to hear that.

TT: So, besides shitty hentai, I have no idea how to actually do this part.

MOM: *She rolled her eyes, pushing him off her for a moment before reaching into his pants and pulling out his cock. Thankfully it was already slick with some of his pre-cum.* honestly u rly are packing

MOM: have u not done anythin with rose yet?

TT: I've gone down on her.

TT: Often. But otherwise? No.

MOM: how often is often

TT: Whenever we have an hour of alone time.

TT: She likes it slow.

MOM: so how many times have u done it

TT: Over twenty.

MOM: jesus

MOM: u should eat me out after ur done *She let go of his cock, pulling her shirt off completely before urging his cock in between her breasts.* now just move...slowly

TT: *With a nod, he started to move slowly, hips pressing against her breasts each time he pushed his cock all the way through her cleavage.*

MOM: y havent u fucked her mm? *She questioned, pressing her breasts closer together to cause more friction.*

TT: *He let out a groan, precum leaking out the tip of his cock, some beginning to get onto her breasts.* She doesn't seem all that. Interested.

MOM: but has she fucked u tho?

TT: Once.

MOM: i bet u love bein pegged like a lil bitch huh?

TT: *That got a bit of a whimper out of him, cock still throbbing with need between her breasts. Strong female figure? He was practically like putty in her hands.*

MOM: that didnt answer my question luv

MOM: thats only a start

TT: I think it's. Definitely an answer.

MOM: say it or im puttin my tits away and kickin u out naked

TT: Fine.

TT: I really, really loved it.

MOM: oh honey i got a vibrator u can use while u eat me out

TT: God. Please. *His thrusts against her breasts were faster now, groaning under his breath as he continued to fuck her tits.*

MOM: come on and fuck my tits

MOM: i know ur close honey

MOM: come for mama

TT: *Before he could even respond, he came, shooting hot wads of cum onto her tits, some of it even getting onto her face. He was panting now, moving to sit back on the couch.* Holy shit,

MOM: *Roxanne sighed, thankful he was done because her chest began hurting. She sat up and stretched. Wiping his cum off her tits and putting it into her mouth, making sure to give him a show.*

TT: Okay. Okay,

TT: I'm good. I'm... good.

TT: So. Your turn? Or. My turn to get you off, more like.

MOM: hold on

MOM: carry me upstairs first

TT: Oh, sure, one second.

TT: *First, zipping his fly, then next thing you know he was holding her in his arms, bringing him upstairs.*

MOM: good slut *She rewarded him with a wet kiss to his lips, arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders.*

TT: *He was distracted by the kiss, forgetting to lay her down on the bed, just continuing to hold her as he whimpered into the kiss.*

MOM: *He was a good kisser, no wonder why Rose kept him around. She eventually pulled away, panting slightly.* down boy

TT: *He let her down without a second of hesitation, evidently being decently obedient. Another reason why Rose kept him around.*

MOM: ur cute *She grinned, cupping his face with both hands before pressing a chaste kiss to his nose.* i hope ur mouth is good

TT: I hope so too.

TT: *He gave her a chaste kiss to the lips, then to the neck, down her chest and stomach, before finding himself kneeling between her legs, her thighs on his shoulders.*

MOM: nuh uh wait a sec *She urged him closer, reaching a hand to her nightstand to get a small bottle of lube, warming it with said hand.* strip for me and use this to prep urself

TT: Uh. *He stood, nodding a bit, evidently a bit out of it. The excitement was getting to him, and he was very much in a haze as he removed his clothes for her, standing naked in front of the woman.*

MOM: *She tossed him the bottle, scooting back towards the headboard before crossing her arms over her chest and glancing up at him.* give me a show honey

TT: If we're being honest. I have no idea how to do this.

TT: I mean, yes, I've gotten fucked.

TT: But I've never fucked myself, exactly.

TT: So.

MOM: ugh i gotta do everythin dont i

MOM: come here slut

TT: No, no, I can do it.

TT: I'm just saying. In case I fuck up.

MOM: i mean if u fuck up its ur own ass

MOM: *She snorted, running her fingers down her exposed torso.*

TT: Well, I'd prefer it if you did it, but.

MOM: come here then

MOM: god

TT: *He took a seat on the bed, giving a sigh of nervousness.*

MOM: *She urged him closer, allowing her hands to rub along his ass gently, trying to calm him down.* breathe honey

TT: I'm breathing.

TT: Very much breathing.

MOM: *With a roll of her eyes, she allowed her hand to slip into his crack, lube covered finger pressing gently to his entrance.*

TT: *He let out a shaky breath at the finger, rocking his hips against her to push it inside.*

MOM: *He seemed ready so, well. She pushed said finger in, letting it sit for a moment before allowing it to rock in and out, eventually adding a second and third once she felt as he was relaxed enough.*

TT: *Dirk was moaning breathily, evidently very well adjusted to her inside of him. His cock was hard again, already leaking a bit of precum at the excitement.*

MOM: *Soon she replaced her fingers with the small vibrator. Making sure it was fit before turning it on on a medium setting. She then wiped her hands on a wet wipe, moving back to her comfortable position.* get to work slut

TT: *Without any arguments, he reached underneath her skirt, tugging down her leggings and underwear before giving her one long, teasing lick.*

MOM: oh fuck *She craned her neck back, biting her lip hard as she allowed her legs to rest on his shoulders.* fuck..

TT: *His tongue worked her open, hands grabbing at her outer thighs for leverage as he does. He dipped in slightly, beginning to trace shapes and letters into her pussy, trying to see what designs evoked the hardest reactions from the woman.*

MOM: *While he continued to make her scream and moan, her hand still head the vibrator remote. Occasionally turning it on it's highest setting whenever she felt like she was close to coming. Thankfully he didn't tease her like her ex husband did.* nnn.. dfuck dirk ur m-mouth!

TT: *He moaned her name against her as he continued to work at her with his tongue, the vibrations pressing into her as he continued to eat her out. He soon began to lick at and circle her clit with his tongue, before going back to tracing those abstract shapes. He was definitely experienced.*

MOM: nn.. fuck! *She brought her hand down to pull at his hair. Urging him closer and closer before her legs were kicking at the air, trying her best not to scream due to the fact that her daughter could come home at any minute.* fuck.. use ur fingers.. please.. oh god ur tongue feels so fuckin good

TT: *Dirk couldn't care less if Rose walked in, all he cared about was sliding his fingers into the woman while continuing to lick and suck and tease her with his tongue. She tasted so good to him, and her moans were even sweeter. Dirk couldn't care less about Rose now, with her mother so close to cumming.*

MOM: *Roxanne turned the vibrator all the way up as she neared her orgasm. Just a few more pumps of his finger before she was cumming all over his face. Her head tilted back as she screamed his name mixed in with a few swears here and there.*

TT: *He was lapping up her cum when suddenly his orgasm striked as well, nuzzling his face against her inner thigh as he let out a shaken whimper, his cock shooting a load of cum right in front of him.*

MOM: i cant believe u just came untouched u filthy whore

MOM: clean it up

MOM: with your mouth

MOM: now

TT: *The vibrator was still on, and evidently he still wasn't coming down from it yet, still not moving from against her thigh.* God, god, turn it off.

MOM: actually.. u look cute *She moved so that she was behind him, pressing it in a bit further before leaving the room to clean up in the bathroom. Making sure to take the remote with her.*

TT: *He was now slumped against the bed, hips rutting against the air as he continued to leak cum, trying to avoid drooling onto the bedsheet. He's evidently very pent up.*

MOM: *It was 30 or so minutes before she returned, cocking her head to the side as she observed him in his desperate state.* u okay?

TT: *He was clutching at the bedsheets, knuckles almost turning white as he appeared to be coming down from yet another orgasm.* God, god, please, I'll do anything.

MOM: please what? im not doin anythin?

TT: Turn it off.

TT: God its too much. Just,

TT: Just turn it off. Please,

MOM: oh!

MOM: sure

MOM: *She turned it off, leaning down behind him to press a kiss to his shoulder blade. Removing the toy and setting it on a wipe.* u okay love?

TT: *He was panting heavily, hand feverishly stroking his cock to finish off the last load that the vibrator had worked him up to, cumming once more with a groan, before slumping back against the couch.* God,

TT: I don't think I've ever cum that much in my life.

MOM: how many times did u end up cummin love?

MOM: *She took a seat on the bed beside him, running her fingers through his hair gently.*

TT: Eight? Eight.

MOM: christ

MOM: u hungry? thirsty? ill go make u somethin if youd like

TT: Water is fine.

TT: I'll take water.

MOM: *She used her mom powers to lift him to lay on his back, grabbing the bottle of water and handing it to him.* u dirtied my sheets honey

TT: Shit.

TT: I'll do your laundry. Don't worry.

MOM: u better

TT: Promise.


End file.
